Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $8$ and $x$ and add $3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-8$ and the product of $3$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What does adding $3$ to $8x$ do? $8x$ $ + 3$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (8x + 3) = \color{orange}{3(8x+3)}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $\color{orange}{3(8x+3)}$ $3(8x+3)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(8x+3)-8$.